Fences
by Feeling-so-unsure
Summary: The Mercer sister has abandoned her family for a socialite, she must now pay the consquences. One shot, post movie, Songfic. The song used is Fences by Paramore.


_**I'm sitting in a room**_

_**Made up of only big white walls**_

_**And in the halls**_

_**There are people looking through**_

_**The window window**_

_**Though they know exactly what we're here for**_

_**Don't look up just let them think**_

_**There's no place else you'd rather be**_

Jillianna Mercer gazed at the room she was trapped in, the walls were off-white & plain besides the window on the pure white door. Everyone who passed this room looked inside wondering what a young girl of 19 did to end up in a place like this, this place was westside institute for the criminally insane. They wondered, yet they all knew...it was all over the news. Her boyfriend was a socialite & she had committed murder...so you get the picture! She looked toward the window smiling as she remembered the events that had taken place a month before.

_**You're always on display**_

_**For everyone to watch and learn from**_

_**Don't you know by now**_

_**You can't turn back**_

_**Because this road is all you'll ever have**_

The slim girl standing at 4' 11" covered up yet more bruises on her beyond gorgerous face. She had long crimson hair streaked with blonde in varying shades. Her eyes were a bold shapphire that could sparkle brighter than the north star when the light hit them just right. Her boyfriend was Kodec Samson, heir of Samson records. He always seemed so perfect & kind in front of cameras & lurking eyes, but behind closed doors he took his pressure out on his young companion & she was sick of it. "perfect" she sighed as she stared at her now normal looking face. Her eyes then travelled to a picture of her family...she had not spoken to them since the falling out that was had after their mother's death. She could no longer worry about her family & their problems, she had to look perfect in the public eye also, she was role-model...since she has been with Kodec since the age of 17. There was no leaving this relationship, clean...so she decided to take a page from her family's book & use commit the ultimate playback.

_**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying**_

_**Just living proof that the camera's lying**_

_**And oh, oh open wide**_

_**Cause this is your night, so smile**_

_**Cause you'll go out in style**_

_**You'll go out in style**_

As she sat at the table & watched her boyfriend socialize with more important beings she planned it all out in her mind...strong poision in a glass of wine she would prepare for him in the study of the mansion. Pulled out of her thoughts by Kodec calling for over for a photo oppurtunity she walked up & put one of her black elbow high gloved arms in his they smiled for multiple flashes of light. This was a masquerade & she was the perfect harlequinn. Clad in a black & red tango style halter dress ( showing off her black angel wings that were tattooed on her tanned back.), balck gloves that covered her forearms, her black ballerina flat with ties gonig up to her knees & her beautiful old time masquerade masque...pure black that sparkled crimson in the light. Any guilt she had felt about her upcoming event was shattered because she knew her boyfriends last night would be a good one...he would go out in style...RICH & FAMOUS!

_**If you let me I could**_

_**I'd show you how to build your fences**_

_**Set restrictions**_

_**Separate from the world**_

_**The constant battle that you hate to fight**_

_**Just blame the limelight**_

She did love Kodec, but all the limelight blinded whatever love he had for her. Jillianna always hated being the center of attention even as a child. She taught herself to seprate herself from the world, restrict how much people knew about...she lived inside a box enclosed by a barbed wire fence in her mind. "It's time!" she thought. She leaned into her boyfriend's ear & whispered..."Meet me in the library in ten minutes!" & then took off.

In room she began to prepare the drink of death...everyone knew she never drank, but the one's who knew she did knew she only drank white wine & Kodec only drank red wine. This made everything work perfectly. She left the glasses in their place & took a seat at on the chaise lounge & waited.

_**Don't look up just let them think**_

_**There's no place else you'd rather be in now**_

_**You can't turn back**_

_**Because this road is all you'll ever have**_

Kodec walked in right on time. "Red Wine? How did you..??" asked Kodec since she was a minor. "I have my ways." she replied. "Drink up we need to talk." she added. Jillianna chuckled lightly as he downed the wine...

_**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying**_

_**Just living proof that the camera's lying**_

_**And oh, oh open wide**_

_**Cause this is your night, so smile**_

After ten minutes of innocent she saw the poison begin to take effect. Jillianna stood up & crawled on Kodec's lap..then whispered in his ear "This is what happens my love, when you attempt to destroy beauty my love." She then kissed him one last time & stood back & watched him die.

_**Yeah, yeah you're asking for it**_

_**With every breath that you breathe in**_

_**Just breathe it in**_

_**Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess**_

_**You do all this big talking**_

_**So now let's see you walking**_

_**I said let's see you walking**_

Kodec began to fall into an eternal sleep, breathing lightly. Jillianna began to cry as she remembered him beating her & said, "not so tough anymore...let's see you try to hit me." & with that, she left the room, then proceeded to leave the mansion.

_**Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess**_

_**You do all this big talking**_

_**So now let's see you walking**_

_**I said let's see you walking**_

Her brothers were right...he never really loved her. As she walked down the street, costumed a porcelen (sp?) harrliquinn she broke down crying. She had no one...she abandoned her family for Kodec, & Kodec had used her.

Jillianna's mind had just snapped back into reality...there is no reason to stick around.

_**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying**_

_**Just living proof that the camera's lying**_

_**And oh, oh open wide**_

_**Yeah oh, oh open wide**_

_**Yeah oh, oh open wide**_

_**Cause you'll go out in style**_

_**You'll go out in style**_

She grabbed the razorblade she had stowed into her thick crimson hair & carved Hate on one arm & Love on the other...deeply. Wiping the blood away with her hands she began turning the white walls red, & left a crimson handprint on the window...she then, layed down & closed her eyes!


End file.
